Recently, wireless communication technology has been applied in various fields, such as to wireless microphone systems. Some wireless microphone systems provide multiple wireless channels so that users may adjust to or select a desired channel (e.g., a wireless channel that is free of interference) for communication between a microphone transmitter and a receiver, or multiple microphones may be used with the same receiver at the same time.
When the wireless channel currently used by a conventional wireless microphone system is interfered or occupied, which causes imperfection of a carrier signal carrying sound data, users may have to manually adjust and rematch the wireless channels used by the microphone and the receiver, interrupting speech of the users.